


Cul-de-sac

by salmonpatty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M, Shippy Gen, Stargazing, Teenagers, friendship!!!! yes, teens just having fun aint that nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonpatty/pseuds/salmonpatty
Summary: The two sat in the Haruno’s cul-de-sac on the hood of the Uchiha family’s sports car that had been passed down from Fugaku’s mid-life crisis to Itachi’s college years, now to Sasuke’s senior year of high school. A few scratches marred the hood from nights like these, presumably from various pointy items in Naruto’s back pockets scraping against the navy-blue paint. [Friendship, (mostly) gen. drabbles featuring teen!Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura - taking requests!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like to toy with the idea of Team Seven being allowed to be teenagers in an “average” world. They’re not really fit for it, but I’d venture that no one is. Just another drabble from that general theme! Lazily written but I needed to get this idea out there. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, blah blah blah.

The light pollution in the suburb where Sakura lived had faded away just enough to allow for an astonishingly clear night. Well, as it were, it seemed Sasuke was the only one in astonishment. Naruto couldn’t focus long enough on the sky to even notice December’s constellations, but what was new there? The two sat in the Haruno’s cul-de-sac on the hood of the Uchiha family’s sports car that had been passed down from Fugaku’s mid-life crisis to Itachi’s college years, now to Sasuke’s senior year of high school. A few scratches marred the hood from nights like these, presumably from various pointy items in Naruto’s back pockets scraping against the navy-blue paint. The blonde chattered on about nothing in particular with a few noncommittal shushes here and there courtesy of the youngest Uchiha. Naruto took a drag from his cigarette and cast him a side-eyed sneer after the last hush. He soon took to scouring the car for the snacks Itachi always seemed to pack his younger brother.

  
After a moment, Naruto saddled back up on the hood of the car with a container of fried tofu (this box said “Stop smoking.” very plainly in sharpie, written in all caps). He shoveled a few pieces into his mouth at once, back for seconds, and thirds. At some point, though, Sasuke figured it wasn’t enough to enjoy the night sky alone, and Sakura was in bed already (her bedroom light went out behind them a few minutes ago), so that really left him with one option. Also, the sound of Naruto’s teeth squishing the little blocks of tofu was just… bothering him.  
“You can see the little dipper,” Sasuke remarked, “and Orion’s belt.”

“What? Where? Little dipper, where?” Naruto jerked his head back and forth one-hundred and eighty degrees.

“In front of you. Above.”

“No shit. Well, I don’t see it. Oh, there’s the belt. It’s three stars in a row, right?” Naruto nodded to himself, though still perplexed by the looks of his furrowed eyebrows. “Where’s the little dipper again?”

“Will you just look where my cigarette is pointing, you idiot?” Sasuke snapped with a twitch of his pointer finger and thumb holding onto the filter of the Turkish blend.

“Uhhh, yeah. Definitely.” Naruto smiled inwardly at how insufferable his friend was, even though he was the one that usually took the fall for how annoying the two were together. The blonde dipped his head down near Sasuke’s chest, below his cigarette, and squinted off into the night sky. “Nope. Nothing.”

“Figures.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you can’t focus long enough to find a constellation that is always in the sky.”

“Wow. Deep, Sasuke-kun.” A beat, followed by a thud. “Ow. Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I have a lot of drabbles backed up along this theme - but if you have any requests along this general line, feel free to message or comment. I'd love to get the creative juices flowing!


End file.
